


Boldly go

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark Tells the Truth, Community: wednesday100, M/M, Star Trek References, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: The (real) death of a beloved actor brings on a revelation.





	Boldly go

**Author's Note:**

> July 21 2005

“What’s wrong, Lex?” Clark asked, as he walked into Lex’s office. Instead of working, Lex was sitting on the black leather sofa, turning something over and over in his hand.

Clark sat next to him. “What’ve you got there?”

Lex handed him a slightly dented, curved bit of metal. It looked familiar, but Clark knew it had nothing to do with him, or Krypton. “Star Trek Insignia.”

“I used to watch it with my mother. Scotty was her favorite. I was sure that someday _I_ would explore new worlds, and meet friendly aliens. Kind of stupid…”

“Well, you _know_ , Lex…”


End file.
